


In the Still of the Night

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 21:56:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5349926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a beautiful Christmas night Satchmo runs off after a small animal. When Peter goes to look for him, he finds a lot more than he bargained for. (AU where Peter is either retired and living upstate or he is just spending Christmas there :P)</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Still of the Night

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** My second treat for the 2015 H/C Advent fest :D This time I just couldn't resist, initially this was supposed to be a regular pic but then it evolved into this :D I still have a huge thing for this particular theme :P

  
[ ](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/e3dfjx2avrx6xhs/inthestillofthenight.png?dl=0)  



End file.
